A Different Kind Of Heaven
by Ratty
Summary: Chi Chi's had one hell of an extraordinary life, alongside the universe's strongest man. Through thick and thin, life and death, she has stuck by Goku. What makes one woman so incredibly faithful? A rather different perception of the universe, that's what


**Author's Note: **Another random story I wrote a long time ago, and never posted. Went hunting through my stories folder and found it, thought it would be nice. I can't remember if I wrote this before or after _I Don't Know You Anymore_ but its skill level is much the same (as in now I write much better). This one's from Chi Chi's perspective though. Not something I usually do, but hey, something different.

Oh, by the way, if you don't know who Ada is, she is the star of my original story. She is a sarcastic so and so, so ignore her. She resides in my head, and refuses to leave. I'm stuck with her. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonball Z. That belongs to a nice, probably benevolent, old Japanese man. I don't own the song _Heaven _that belongs to a record label. I do own Ada. Believe me, you don't want her.

**

* * *

**

**A Different Kind Of Heaven**

It's quite an accomplishment in this day and age to stay with the one person for your whole life. I guess I can count myself in a very small minority, along with my son and daughter-in-law. Even Bulma and Krillin were in relationships prior to settling down. If I think about it, even Gohan had a 'first date' with another woman but I don't think any of us count that.

Most people wonder why I stayed with Goku my whole life. You don't meet someone every day who can lay claim to spending life and death, and all that's in-between, with one person. To be truthful, I honestly don't know what made me stay so faithful. He died for Pete's sake. Most people would warrant that enough of a reason to move on. I guess I'm just not the moving-on kind of person.

Back when we were kids, when I first met Goku, I filled my head with happily-ever-after scenarios. It's not uncommon for a little girl to spend her sleepless nights imagining the perfect wedding and such, forgetting what comes after the white dress and tier cake. I guess I'm just the same, but you'd think I would have left some room for exactly what could happen after all the formalities. I suppose it's hard to imagine all the little things that married life brings when you're twelve years old.

And now? Now, I'm old. Not really old, but old enough. Old enough to have a granddaughter, little darling that she is. Old enough to see that perhaps my relationship with Goku wasn't exactly a 'match made in Heaven.' But then again, I've never believed in the orthodox view of Heaven. I have much more experience than that.

_Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years,_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now,_

_You keep me comin' back for more_

I guess Heaven is a state of mind. It's not really about what's up there, because in the end, despite what you believe in, what's waiting is either going to confirm or deny. No, I think it's more about what's down here, on Earth. It's more about what we believe in, how we shape our lives around those beliefs. Life is about living for the moment, rather than waiting till it's passed.

If I was going to describe Heaven in context with my relationship with Goku, I guess I'd say Heaven plays a major part. Seriously, the man's been dead so many times; I'm surprised he doesn't have a frequent flyer card. He's sure earned it. Nonetheless, I think it's more about the fictional Heaven than the real one. I'd like to think of Heaven (despite my prior knowledge) as an existence, as I said a state of mind. Heaven to me is the perfect place.

The song goes 'nothing can take you away from me, we've been down that road before.' And while I'm not so sure nothing can take Goku away from me I can say we've been down that road before. And each time, I swear on my heart, it doesn't get any easier. I could even say it gets harder. Especially when you find out a month later you're pregnant.

I suppose that was the hardest day of my life.

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms,_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in Heaven_

_And love is all that I need,_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in Heaven_

You know, when I found out about Goten, or his existence, I didn't cry. Not at first anyway. I tried to stay brave about it, put up a front for Gohan. But in the end, I could help it. It killed me from the inside, everyday watching Goten grow up without a father. Sure, as everyone always says, Gohan did his best, but Gohan's still only a brother. No one can take a father's place.

I suppose that explains why I was so ecstatic when Goku had decided to come back for the day. To be honest, I'd never thought about us as a couple any more. He was more like the father of my children, but not my husband. We weren't together. The rejection did that.

_Oh, once in your life you'll find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Pick you up when you're feelin' down_

_Now, nothin' can change what you mean to me_

_Oh, there's a lot that I could say _

_But just hold me now,_

_Cause our love will light the way_

I couldn't believe he had given up the chance to live a normal life with his family. Gohan and the others tried to force me to believe the whole 'for the world' story, but I refused to see how he could justify it. It was like the ultimate betrayal.

I guess then you can understand why his return did nothing for me. It wasn't real anymore. It wasn't heaven anymore. There _was_ no heaven anymore.

I kind of turned around though, when he appeared to me standing there, just like always. My heart gave that big flutter, my stomach did somersaults. It was like the return of a hero for the others but for me…it was like the return of the other half of my soul.

You can imagine how I felt when he came back to stay for good.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms,_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in Heaven_

_And love is all that I need,_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in Heaven_

I could've died myself. But then we would have been in the same situation all over again, so I restrained myself by bursting into tears. I must have looked like the ultimate hopeless romantic. No one, but Vegeta, really minded though. And I think even he was kind of pleased. I think he took losing his punching bag pretty badly.

I guess that's what Heaven all about. Love may fade or regress, but it never really goes away. Heaven is a state of mind; it's about dreams, about wishes…

It's about happily ever afters.

_I've been waiting for so long_

_For something to arrive_

_For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are comin' true,_

_Through the good times and the bad,_

_I'll be standin' there by you_

He's asleep at the moment; doing that cute thing he does, flat on his back, hair in all angles, snoring. Heaven, he used to say to me, comes in all shapes and sizes. I never really understood what it meant till a few years ago, when he came back again. But I finally think I know what it means.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms,_

I think he means we're Heaven, as people.

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in Heaven_

I think he means we're in Heaven.

_Love is all that I need,_

_And I found it there in your heart_

I think he means it's a different kind of Heaven.

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in Heaven_

Everyone has a different kind of Heaven. And perhaps despite all the silliness, we found our Heaven. I don't think anything can get any better than that.

_We're in Heaven_

* * *

Ada: I'm bored. Can you stop writing fanfiction? 

Ratty: Who gave you the right to an opinion?

Ada: I don't follow rules. I don't ask permission.

Ratty: Explains why you're such a freak.

Ada: You know, most people would be insulted by that.

Ratty: But not you...?

Ada: Or you. We are two halves of a soul

Ratty: Honey, I'm not in love with you.

Ada: Nor I you. But alas, we are stuck together. But speaking of people one is in love with... (disappears)

Ratty: (groans) I hate her! Hope you enjoyed the story! Please press that review button down the bottom, if only to tell me to seek medical help...!


End file.
